zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Max Richter
Pending Points *'Minor:' 1 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 Pending Items *'Minor: ' 1 *'Moderate: ' *'Major:' Condition *'Verified:' 12/27/2012 **'Wounds': **''' Hours:2/24 **'''Crafting Rolls: 0 **'Stamina:' 15/15 ***Regen: 10/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned, use <>'s to denote skill level with item bonus) Attributes *'(+)Agility: +5' *'(+)Athletics: +31<38> (2/14)' *''(*)'''Charisma: -5 *''(++)'Endurance: +30 <40> (1/11) ' *(+) Intuition: +5''' *''(*)'''Learning: +30 (2/15) *''(++)'''Perception: +5 *''(+)'''Precision: +30<37> (2/14) *''(+)'''Stamina: +15 (5/6) *''(+)'''Strength:+5 *''(++)'''Teaching: +5 *''(++)'''Training: +30 (2/15) *'(++) Wilpower: +0 <10>' Combat *''(+)'''Armor Training: +30 (1/14) *''(*)'''Firearms: +30 (4/15) *''(++)'''Assualt Rifles: +30(0/13) *''(*)'''Improvised Weapons: +1 *''(*)'''Melee: +10 *''(*)'''Military Training: +34(41) (8/17) *'(++) Two Handed Weapons: +10 (2 of 6 )' Unarmed *''(+)'''Wrestling: +5 Constructive *''(+)'''Ammunition: +9 (2/6) *''(+)'''Barricades: +5 *''(+)'Firearms: +30 (10/12) ' *(+) Machining: +7(3/5)' *(+)'''Rifling: +5 Knowledge *''(=)'Culture (Military): +32 (5/10) ' Recreational *(*)'Art: +7 (0/7)' Survival *(+)'''Hunting: +5 *''(++)'Looting: +14 (5 of 7) ' Uniques *(+)'Personal Space': '+20<35>''' Vehicles *'Skill Name:' +__ Perks *'Military Buff:' **+10 Culture, +5 Military Training, +5 Athletics, -5 Charisma, -5 Teach, and -5 Inguinuity *'Weapons Maintenance Technician: 30+ Precision' **Add 1/2 precision to Firearms/ammo creation rolls. *'Combat Engineer: 30+ Learning' **Add 1/3 Learning to item modication / upgrade rolls *'Military Repitition: 30+ Training' **Add 1/3 Military Culture to Learning/Training checks that include the Training skill. *'Always Prepared: 30+ Military Training' **Gain 1/2 Skill in free daily stamina for Emergency Actions. *'Armored defenses: 30+ Armor Training' **Lethal Resistance of armor increased by Skill/3, up to double. *'Protective Reflexes: 30+ Athletics' **Gain 1/2 skill in free daily stamina for Interceptions. *'Dead Check: 30+ Assault Rifles' **Gain 1/2 Assualt Rifle skill in penetration against zombies *'Firearms Familiarity: 30 Firearms' **Gain 1/3 firearms to firearms creation/ modification/ upgrade rolls *'Dialed In: 30+ Firearms Construction. ' **with a succesful crafts check of 100 a weapon gains the fine tuned quality. for ever 50 above you can fine tune an additional weapon in the alloted 15 minutes. **Fine Tuned: Weapons gains a passive +3 until the uses rolls below ten. where in the effect ends. *'Will to live: 30+ Endurance' **Ignore the first Mortal Wound recieve in Combat. * Flaws *Moderate Phobia: Ocean, Large Bodies of water. Items Weapons *'Macks M4 Assault Rifle(M ) (military) (*+):' 50/3/+22; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) **Assec: Rails, mounted flashlight(=): 10 Darkness Tolerance **Assec: Optic (-) +2 accuracy +2 range -5 Exotic -5 Recoil **Assec: Silencer (+) +7 Lethality, suppresed **Ammo: 5.56 **Special(*): ZombieBane: 15 Lethal Pericing against Zombified targets **Fine Tuned: +3 ***Magazines: 5 (30/30 Round) *'Glock 22 (M) (military) (=):' 60/2/+0; -5 Recoil **Assec: Lower Rail, mounted flash light **Ammo: .45 **Fine Tuned: +3 ***Magazines: 5 (15/15 Round) *'M24 Rifle (M) (military)(+): '(40/2/+10); (Long Range Shot: +5 Accuracy/+25 range tolerance/-1 Speed) **Assec: Worn(-) Rifle Scopes(+3 Accuracy, +5 Recoil/Exotic) **Ammo: 7.62 ***Magazine: 2 (10 round) *'Zedender Amazing Military Knife (*++)': (60/3/+35); +10 Endurance/Willpower; +10 Solar Affinity; Kevin Treyger Momento; *Zombie Bane: -15 Zombie LR *'Survivor, Awesome Light Crossbow(*+)'60/2/+25; +7 Endurance/Strength; *Revolt: Once a day, you may roll to resist a mind control effect you are currently under, gain a +15 bonus to this check. Armor *'Light Kevlar Body Armor(++):' +20 Defense, -5 Mobility, +10 vs. Bullets (Size 3) *'Medium Military Helmet(=):' +10 LR, +5 Defense, -10 Perception, -5 Accuracy, 1 Wound Reduced *'Medium Armor'd Bikers Gloves(++):' 2 Wounds Reduced, +10 Defense, -3 Precision, -3 Grip, +5 Motorcycles (Size 2) Misc Equipment *'Great Night-Vision Binoculars: (*) '+15 Perception, 15 Darkness Tolerance *': (*+) Accessory: +7 Military Training, +7 Athletics, +7 Precision, Self Atunement: +15 Personal Affinity | *'Medium Skyrocketboots: '(++) (Reduce the first 2 Leg/Foot wounds in battle, -3 Mobility, -3 Stealth) *'Confiscated Lighter: (=) found in a prinipals office. *'Silencers' **4x 7.62: (+) +7 Lethality **3x 5.56: (+) +7 Lethality **4x Meta: (+) +7 Lethality *Jason Vahan's Journal: Plot Item Jason Vahan's Blood Sample, Mathew Moore's Ear, and the hand of a witch. x8 (-) Quality unidentified rings x4 (=) ^ x2 (--)^ x5 (-) quality unidentified necklaces x2 (=) ^ x1 (+) ^ x9 (-) quality unidentified earrings x4 (=) ^ x2 (--)^ x1 (+) ^ x1 (++) Watch Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) *(12) Training parts *5.56 Ammo (60) (=) *.45 Ammo (200) (=) *7.62 Ammo (35) (=) *100 .45 casings (=) *100 .762 molds (=) *20 units of lead (=) *457 5.56 casings (=) *1 (=).45 Mold *1 (=)7.62 Mold *1 (=).308 mold *4 box (14) of green tea bags *2 box (12) of instant coffee *6 packets of honey *2 bars of chocolate *2 packs of skittles *1/2 bottle of bourbon *Epinephrin (=) 4 uses left, ignore all penaties for 3 rounds. *Large Trauma Kit (++) 2 uses left. +15 to first aid checks. *5.56 ammo (30) (-) *M27 Launcher (X-) *assualt rifle parts (-) *((All Ammo here is surplus, his magazines are full.)) Tools *(=) Reloading Kit Misc Items *Olive Drab Keffiyeh *1 (=) Tactical Radio System **Headset *Tactical rigging (All items in this list are currently afixed to his body armor. **5 Large Magazine pouches **2 Pistol Magazine pouches **Hydration System **Trauma pouch **4 Extra pouches **2 (=) pouches +4 total slots. **Flash light *Right and Left Leg Pistol set up. **Right leg: Pistol with magazine pouch. **Left leg: 2 Magazine pouches. (The Below Items are not carried on him. )) *Backpack (=) +2 capacity **Extra batteries **Zip ties **Duct tape **military carabiner **100 feet of Paracord **5 Zip tie cuffs *10 MRE's *12 Units of (=) Clothing **ACU's (x2) **Jeans (x2) **Tee Shirts (x4) **Under Garmets (x4) Quick Rolls Combat *3 D100+101, Lethality 39 (Rifle) **(41 Military Training +15(30 Assault Rifles) +5 (10 Two Weapon) + 15(30 Fire arms) + 22 (Weapon) + Fine tuning +3 *2 D100+59, Lethality 48 (Pistol) **41 Military Training +15 Firearms (Glock 22) + Fine tuning +3 * D100+72, 25 Lethal Resistance ** 38 Dodge(Athletics) + 35 Armor Bonus(20 Armor + 15 Armor Training) * D100+0 (Initiative) Magic Tools Other History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Affintiy: C091 Madison: +6 Kyle:+4 John: +1 Alice: +1 Ariel: +2 Tobi: +1 Kiyo: +2 Enix: +4 Alice/BR: +1 Alan: +3 Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1: WTF?! Full, Skim, Half and Half Roll a 100, 50, and 1 all in the same series of 3. *Achievement 2: Metalearning; roll a natural 100 while training the learning skill. TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in.